Walking with the Seasons
by FairyTailLife
Summary: Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall. Different season, with different moments. Natsu and Lucy are dating. There relationship moves forward with the seasons. Something's bound happen. Why don't you walk with them? AU Slightly OOC


**Yo! How you guys doing? Uploaded a new story hehe...**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit besides this idea.**

* * *

><p>Walking with the Seasons<p>

.

AU Story

.

Winter

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Lucy we need to put it in now!"

"Natsu we need to wait until it's ready!"

"But it is ready! Just put it in! See it's already hard."

It was winter time and the two best friends were cooking macrons together for there friends and both were arguing on if it's ready to be baked.

Of course when your making them before you need to make sure there's a hard shell around it so it won't crack while baking.

"Natsu just please wait. At least an hour. We just put batter on the the tray." Lucy begged. This was one reason why she never does these types of things, Natsu can never wait.

"But Lucy~! I'm hungry!" Natsu whined. He could already smell the sweet scent of the food.

"Well you'll just have to wait." The blond was blushing furiously for Natsu was practically all over her. "And it your really hungry then go to the bar and ask Mira or Lisanna for food."

"Fine. I'll wait." Natsu sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels on tv. "But your treating us on our date tonight."

Lucy was blushing. She turned her head away from him bashfully trying to avoid the dragon slayers eyes.

It's been a month since they started dating yet she was exactly use it. Yet.

"Whatever." The celestial mage mumbled cheeks rivaling with her boyfriend's hair.

The blond sat down and started reading as she waiting for the macrons to be set.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So Lucy," Mirajane starts. She was eating one for the macrons that Lucy and Natsu made. They made macrons for all the regulars at Fairy Tail Bar. "Where are you and Natsu going tonight?"

"Yeah Lucy~! Where are you guys going~?" Lisanna was right next to her sister.

'ι ѕwear тнere lιĸe мaтcнιng devιlѕ' Lucy thought. But she was still happy to know that they're support Natsu and her.

"Mira-nee! I bet they're going to a hotel~" Lisanna was smirking at the blushing blond while her older sister was squealing like a maniac.

Okay. Maybe a little too supportive.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lucy and Natsu were getting ready for they're date. Because it was winter time they had to layer on sweaters.

Well Lucy had to put on a few while Natsu just had only two for he does have abnormal body heat.

Because Lucy had to choose and pay for the date, she chose to go to the amusement park. She's been wanting to go there every since she found out that they transform the whole place into a winter wonderland.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Lucy said gawking at the pretty lights.

Christmas lights were set up everywhere. Roller coasters had lights on them with a dragon head attached making it look like a dragon with its many scales. Snow machines were set up high making it feel as if it were snowing lightly. Hot chocolate stands were placed everywhere to keep people warm. Tunnels had been transformed into icy caves. Trees had lights to make it look like rainbow sakura. There would be the occasional parade with different characters. But the most beautiful thing there was this lake that would showcase a water show with different colors and scenes with actors dancing on the ice that was in the middle of the lake. To say in short, it was amazing.

When they were done walking around and watching shows, Natsu decided that they should go on the Ferris wheel. Lucy made sure that Natsu was wearing his motion sickness patches.

The Ferris wheel was enormous. It was at least 50 stories high. Lights were on each box car and would change constantly creating different patterns.

Lucy and Natsu stepped into the box car and sitting down.

"Make sure you guys don't shake too much." the conductor said winking at them. Lucy and Natsu were blushing at what the conductor said know what he means.

Lucy and Natsu were in a comfortable silence as they went up. Soon enough they were at the top. Lucy looked out the window and saw all the light and people. It was breathtaking.

"Natsu come look!" Lucy kept her eyes on the window not even checking if Natsu was looking or not.

"I see it. Don't worry. I think the view is beautiful." Natsu smiled. Thing was though, he was looking at Lucy and Lucy only.

Natsu brought Lucy to his lap and scooted towards the window. He brought Lucy's head to face him.

"Natsu what are you do-?!" Natsu presses his lips onto hers.

At first, Lucy was shocked, but soon melted into it. At that moment fireworks set off in a display. It was truly magical.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but soon became intense. Natsu licked the seam of her lips asking for permission. Lucy willingly opened. Natsu and Lucy had a fierce fight for dominance.

Moments likes those made Lucy want to stay in them forever.

Soon enough, they were at the bottom. They didn't notice till the conductor coughed awkwardly. Interrupted couple soon realized what was happening and turned as red as Erza's hair. They quickly got out and said sorry, getting out of the situation as fast as they could.

They soon were heading back to their apartment.

"Natsu, you know what we should do?"

"Hm?"

"Let's do something like this every season!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? Tell me what you guys think! I did already post this on my instagram <strong>

**Yes it is new. I just had to restart. :P**

**I'm working on another story called Musical Hearts. Here's a summary:**

**_Lucy's a new girl at school. Her passion for music is something irreplaceable, like her violin. It's always with her. She wants to change her look of being the 'Violin Nerd'. Being new means a clean slate. During class she meets Natsu Dragneel, the school best musican and heartthrob. They both claiming they will never get along. Soon enough they're stuck together. What happens? AU_**

**I was planing on posting it after this story since its not long. BUT SHOULD I?! What's going to happen as you read Musical Hearts is your going to have to listen to music (well technically you don't HAVE to but it makes the whole thing better) at certain points to get an idea of what the musicians feel and such. I even have a playlist of what songs are going to played already! Let me know if I should post it!**

**FF&R! FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
